


Elevator One

by Michael Fickz (donutmaster)



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Crack, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-17 00:41:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5847217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donutmaster/pseuds/Michael%20Fickz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux is too blinded by his crush to see who Matt really is so Phasma decides that trapping the two in an elevator for a little while will sort this whole damn situation out... except things don't quite go the way she expected.</p><p>Note : The epilogue is cuter than I anticipated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The main story

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because I read a suggestion for two people that hate each other being trapped in an elevator together for a few hours and my immediate reaction was just "KYLUX" but I was also drinking when I started writing so um.... This is by no means a work of literary genius, and uh, the crack tag kind of speaks for itself.

Hux slid into the seat beside Phasma who was sat in the First Order Refectory eating a late night supper on her own - the same place she was always to be found at this time of night when stormtroopers and generals alike needed a little bit of an agony aunt to go talk to.

“Wassup?” she asked, turning to the general who was slightly unnerved at having to meet her _actual_ gaze. He was so used to associating her voice with that silver helmet of hers he almost forgot she had a face underneath it.   
  
“I uh…” he trailed off, barely able to believe what he was about to say out loud, but _here goes anyway_ because it was late and he was actually feeling open enough to talk about this with someone. “I… you know that guy Matt-”   
  
“The Radar Technician?”   
  
“You know him?”   
  
“In a way… continue.”   
  
“Well… I really _really_ like him-”   
  
“You have a crush.”   
  
“Well yeah but-”   
  
“Why don’t you just tell him?”   
  
“Because… well I’m pretty sure he likes Kylo…”

The Captain let out a very heavy, disappointed sigh before asking, “And what makes you think that?”  
  
“Well… he keeps talking about Kylo Ren… _constantly_ , and how ripped he is and stuff…”

“Well I suppose when you put it that way…” she trailed off, lifting up her coffee and sipping at it to try and hide her smirk while Hux stared at her expectantly, awaiting her continuation with her sentence.  
  
“Yes?”   
  
“I suppose that does kind of sound like _Matt_ is a little bit obsessed with our lovable Knight of Ren. Who knows though, maybe you can change his mind,” she said with a small wink before laughing a little. “You know, what if Matt likes Kylo so much because they’re the _same_ person.”   
  
“What? Don’t be ridiculous! Matt is _blonde_ , do you really think that Kylo Ren would be caught _dead_ with blonde hair.”   
  
“I don’t know, I guess we’ll just have to wait and find out.”

  
  
*

  
  
“OKAY TROOPS WE HAVE A SPECIAL MISSION,” Phasma yelled out across the room once she’d made sure neither Kylo or Hux were present. Everyone sat or stood to attention and looked over at her in puzzlement. This was not supposed to be a time for special missions. They had had no warning of a special mission. This was all very peculiar - unless Phasma was once again trying to play matchmaker like she had that one time with JB-007 and another stormtrooper whom they all still refused to talk about to this day… That was the only other time that they had been told she had a ‘special mission’ for them with no prior warning.   
  
“IT HAS COME TO MY ATTENTION THAT OUR GENERAL HUX HAS A BIT OF A CRUSH ON OUR _RADAR TECHNICIAN MATT_ . I’m gonna stop shouting now - but Hux doesn’t actually register who Matt _really_ is so I have formulated plan “Get Hux and Kylo in a small room together for a few hours” and I want some volunteers to help - you’re all in on it though to make it run more smoothly.”

  
  
*

  
  
“So here’s the plan, we will get ‘Matt’ and the general in an elevator together and then no sooner are they in there alone and _BAM_ the elavator ‘breaks down’. We will all remain in the control room and give them various phony excuses over the intercom while we force them to spend some time together. JB-007, you can do drinks and popcorn runs while we watch because you failed me before so you don’t get to have as much fun as the rest of us.”   
  
“But-”   
  
“No buts. Now we’ll be executing this plot tomorrow right after lunch so you all better be ready…”

  
  
*

  
  
The scene was set, the plan was being put into action, the troopers finished their dinner and everything began. First Phasma called on Matt to go to Elevator 1 on deck 3 and check that the intercom was working, she then conveniently made sure that none of the other elevators would go from deck 3 since Hux was there having a little R&R when she called him to attention insisting that the matter was ‘urgent’ and ‘required his presence on deck 5’.   
  
Hux had rushed to the elevators, his coat flowing majestically behind him when he found that none of them seemed to be working except the one. He made his way over to find none other than Matt crouched in there with a tool box, using the intercom to say “Uh… I don’t… Is this working? I think this is working, I don’t think anything is wrong with this intercom…”   
  
“Oh yeah it’s working fine, can you come to deck 5 now so you can fix some stuff up here too Matt that would be great!” Phasma replied before shushing some of the troopers stood around her.   
  
“Deck five, that’s where I’m going,” Hux exclaimed, feeling a little like he’d intruded on the conversation and been rude to over hear but all the same, that was rather convenient, he glanced towards a trooper nearby who was hovering around a little awkwardly, “um… trooper… do you want to get in this-”   
  
“I’LL TAKE THE NEXT ONE IT’S FINE!” he blurted out before hurrying off down the corridor, much to Hux’s puzzlement.   
  
“But none of the others are working…”   
  
“DOESN’T MATTER. I NEED TO GO PEE ACTUALLY. I’LL SEE YOU AROUND GENERAL,” he yelled before running around a corner and hiding.   
  
“That… was strange… anyway…” Hux shrugged and stepped into the elevator with Matt, trying not to let his happiness show on the outside at being in his presence, even if it were going to be for such a short time as the journey between decks three and five.   
  
“Shall I uh… press for floor five then?” Matt asked, pointing awkwardly at the control panel which he’d actually nearly damaged while attempting to fix the intercom - which he still wasn’t sure how he’d fixed because all he’d done was unscrew the front panel and wiggle a few wires nervously.   
  
“Yes, go ahead Matt,” Hux replied, his smile slipped though as he came to the realisation that he was _beaming_ , he ducked his head and tried to hide it for a moment while _Matt_ stared at the control panel for a few seconds before pressing the right button - usually someone else did that for him or he just moved the elevator with the force, but he couldn’t do that under his current guise. No. Too many had already begun to suspect. Not Hux though. Not Hux and he wanted to keep it that way.

When the doors closed the two had sealed their fates, and Phasma was overjoyed as she sat in the control room using her helmet as a popcorn bowl while the other troopers prepared drinks. As soon as the thing started moving up floors, Phasma reached out and hit the ‘stop’ button, the biggest smirk on her face - her current mood seemed to be rubbing off on the troopers too as they all began to relax and sit down on chairs and the edges of consoles, waiting to see what would unfold in elevator one.

Hux began internally panicking as soon as the elevator stopped - not because he was scared but more because _‘Oh fuck I’m trapped in an elevator with Matt and I can’t risk making a fool of myself, this was just meant to be a two second journey to deck five, I did not prepare for this outcome, how do I do this? I will have to make conversation,_ ’ and so continued the internal screaming while _Matt_ started tapping the control panel with a perplexed look on his face.

Kylo was not panicking at all really about this whole broken down elevator thing… as a _radar technician_ , he could not possibly be expected to fix something like an elevator and therefore he resigned himself to his fate for however long it took them to fix this damn thing and sat down in the corner of the elevator with his arms folded. He decided that maybe this was the perfect time to find out what Hux really thought of him. Especially as so far he hadn’t attempted to use this disguise to talk to anyone high-profile. Only regular storm troopers and workers around the place that he bumped into.

“I uh… hi…” he started, offering his hand to Hux who was very startled by the informality- and glad. So he took _Matt’s_ hand and shook it gently.   
  
“Matt right?”   
  
“Uh… yes. Matt. The Radar Technician. You’re General Hux.”   
  
“Yes I am.”   
  
“It uh… must be really cool being a general. You get to see a lot of Kylo Ren I bet.”   
  
“Yeah… I do,” Hux replied, his smile dropping a little further at the mention of the person who he was currently believing to be his rival in winning Matt’s affections.   
  
“So what’s he like? What do you think of him?”   
  
“He’s okay I guess - a little obsessive over his granddad but we all need a hobby.”   
  
“Okay you _guess_ . Really? Cos I heard he was really awesome.”   
  
“Well I suppose… he’s pretty admirable in the way he handles a light saber.”   
  
“I heard he has an eight pack.”   
  
“I wouldn’t know I haven’t seen him naked yet…”   
  
“What? Are you planning to?”   
  
“No…” Hux replied, trailing off and wondering why he’d worded that the way he had since he had no intention of seeing Kylo Ren undressed at any point. He didn’t really intend to see anyone undressed hence why he had his own private bathroom and quarters to avoid all the troopers- he wished to remain as completely professional as possible while working with the First Order.

“Oh… well you should I mean… apparently he looks great naked,” Kylo drawled, laughing internally at how great it was spreading these things about himself - which were actually totally true but it wasn’t like he was going to just strip for everyone to see so it was better to just let them use their imaginations.  
  
“Where did you even get this information.”   
  
“Some guy saw him in the showers and told me.”   
  
“Who the hell has the guts to shower anywhere near Kylo Ren?”   
  
“I uh… forgot the guy's name,” Kylo replied, realising the faults in his plan to keep up this persona… He needed to change topics and he needed to do so fast. “So uh… have you got  family?”

Hux frowned a little as _Matt_ asked him that question - could this possibly be that… Matt liked him? And this was a roundabout way of trying to find out if he was with- no… no it would be too good to be true, it must be something else. “I uh. No, no I don’t… why?”  
  
“Oh I was just curious y’know- anyway… uh… Your turn to ask a question!” Kylo replied in a panic as he realised he wasn’t entirely sure how to make small talk with the General, usually they would just discuss First Order matters and important things - things that a Radar Technician was not supposed to know.  
  
“Um…” Hux was stumped and blushed a little for a moment before asking, “Do you uh… do you have a crush on Kylo Ren.”  
  
“DON’T BE ABSURD - I mean… um… well… He’s _obviously_ the hottest guy on this base but… a crush? No!”

Hux let out a heavy sigh and covered his face for a moment, the technician was lying to him- and oh the shame that he’d ever thought there was even a tiny chance that they could be together.

 

**[MEANWHILE]**

 

Back in the control room Phasma was guffawing loudly while many of the troopers stood around either laughing too or covering their faces in disbelief at what was unfolding in Elevator One between Hux and Kylo.

 

Phasma glanced around at the betting board, “Welp… Five minutes have gone by and he’s not worked it out yet… FN-2199 do you _honestly_ think it’s going to take them _that_ long?”   
  
“YES! HAVE YOU SEEN HOW STUPID THOSE TWO ARE?”   
  
“...True…”

 

**[BACK TO KYLUX]**

 

Hux was running out of things to ask the technician who was becoming increasingly flustered as they had to spend longer making small talk to fill the silence… Finally he hit the intercom button. “WHY HAS NOBODY GOT THIS THING MOVING YET?” The General yelled into the microphone before a sputtering, muffled voice came through from the other side and he couldn’t quite work out what it was saying.  
  
“But… that was working before…” Kylo whispered a little defeatedly, not knowing that the troopers on the other end were using fans and other things to purposely make it sound like the intercoms were fucking up again.   
  
“YOU’RE A TECHNICIAN! FIX IT! FIX THE ELEVATOR!” Hux burst out, immediately regretting it as he saw the wide eyed look of surprise on _Matt’s_ face, “I'm sorry… I didn’t mean to yell…”   
  
“I’m a… a radar technician… I don’t do elevators,” Kylo whispered, deciding that in such a stance _Matt_ would be weak, defenseless and terrified of the general standing over him and so he should act as such - this was his last line of defence for his crumbling persona… his fake identity was failing all too soon and he wasn’t sure what he was going to do when he finally cracked and Hux realised who he really was.

“I-I-I’m sorry,” Hux whispered before crouching down in front of the terrified looking _Matt_ … who’s wig had shifted just a little to reveal a few black curls poking out from underneath, “Wait… wait a second,...” he said with a puzzled face before reaching out and grabbing the wig, pulling it off of his head. “REN?!”

“YES! NOW PLEASE GET AWAY FROM ME,” he said, immediately switching back to his regular persona as he straightened up, missing his cape a little bit.  
  
“...So you don’t have an eight pack?”   
  
“I DO! AND I’M SHREDDED!”   
  
Hux took a few steps back- only to find himself pressed up against the door of the elevator, internally screaming at the fact that this whole time he’d had a crush on Kylo Ren… _Kylo fucking Ren._ How blind had he been? How _stupid_ ? HOW COULD HE HAVE BEEN SUCH A FOOL TO FALL FOR SOMETHING LIKE THAT…   
  
“Oh my God it’s like your boyfriend just died or something!”

“He never even got to be my boyfriend before he disappeared!”  
  
“HE NEVER EXISTED IN THE FIRST PLACE - Do you want me to just put the wig back on? I can just put it back on and you can pretend you didn’t shout at me and pull it off.”

“WHY THE HELL WERE YOU EVEN WEARING THAT THING? YOU DON’T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT RADAR’S!”  
  
“HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT?” 

“SAME WAY I KNOW YOUR FAVOURITE COLOUR IS BLUE BUT YOU LIED TO SNOKE ABOUT THAT BECAUSE YOU WANTED A RED LIGHTSABER LIKE DARTH VADER.”  
  
“W-what…”   
  
“YOU SLEEP CALL ME OVER OUR PRIVATE INTERCOMS.”   
  
“W-w-well… at least I’m not a virgin.”   
  
“Yes you are. Don’t lie.”   
  
“Well maybe we should do something about that!”   
  
“YES- wait…”   
  
“No take backsies.”   
  
“No-what- WE’RE NOT SEVEN! TAKE BACKSIES DON’T EXIST.”   
  
“Well _somebody_ said they hadn’t seen me naked _yet_ .”   
  
“I bet you don’t even have an eight pack.”   
  
“Well why don’t you come back to my quarters once this elevator is fixed and find out?”

 

**[Back to phasma]**

 

“Oh God what did we do?” Phasma asked, her head in her hands as the troopers stood around her yelling rather loudly in a mixture of excitement and shock at what was happening down in Elevator One now.

 

“HEY! JB-007 WON THE BETTING POOL.”  
  
“WELL HE SUCKS DON’T GIVE HIM YOUR MONEY,” Phasma replied before emptying her helmet and putting it under her arm, “I think we should… _end this_ ,” she said, pausing and leaning closer to the console with her eyes open very wide as she watched Kylo starting to break them both out of the elevator…

  
  
**[Back to Kylux]**

 

“KYLO STOP FUCKING BREAKING EVERYTHING!” Hux yelled at him as he pulled out his lightsaber and it went straight through the control panel.  
  
“Thing was already broke, can’t blame me.”   
  
“IT IS MELTED.”   
  
“Shush Hux, I’m getting us out of here so I can deflower you.”   
  
“Y-y-you… are… are not doing that,” Hux replied, blushing a little as he tried not to actually think about _that_ because Ren could look into his head at completely the wrong time and know he actually kind of liked the idea.   
  
“No take backsies,” Kylo replied, reaching up and using the force to move the elevator up to the next set of actual doors so they could get out before he just used his light saber to cut through and onto the fourth floor.   
  
“THAT WAS A PERFECTLY GOOD ELEVATOR.”   
  
“No it wasn’t, it trapped us,” Kylo replied, grabbing his hand and dragging him out and down the corridor.   
  
“YOU ARE HOLDING MY HAND.”   
  
“And you’re holding mine - I can see in your head Hux.”   
  
“GET OUT. YOU’RE NOT ALLOWED IN THERE.”   
  
“Not even when you’re thinking about me?” he asked, throwing him a smirk over his shoulder before winking as they passed a few perplexed storm troopers that hadn’t been back in the control room with Phasma.   
  
“ESPECIALLY WHEN I’M THINKING ABOUT YOU!” Hux scoffed, letting out a distressed noise when he realised he’d started holding onto Ren’s hand even tighter while they walked fast-paced through the Starkiller Base.   
  
“Why’s that? I like your ideas,” he replied, his face now turned back away from Hux but the man could tell from his tone of voice what sort of a smug look was spread right over it.

“You are awful.”  
  
“And you love it, I don’t have to be able to see your blush to know it’s there.”

  
  
*

  
  
The pair finally reached Kylo’s quarters and the Knight dragged the now very eager General inside, only for Hux to stumble slightly as the door slid shut a little sooner than expected. He found himself falling into Kylo who caught him under the arms and just laughed softly as he got him back upright before pulling the ginger close.   
  
“Ren… what _are_ you doing?”   
  
“What the hell do you think I’m doing?”   
  
“I-”   
  
“Just shut up,” Kylo whispered before pressing a kiss to his lips and pulling him ever closer - Hux didn’t make a single sound of protest, instead he leaned into the Knight and wrapped his arms up and around his neck.   
  
“You know the blonde didn’t actually suit you all that much now I think about it,” he mumbled when Kylo pulled away, rolling his eyes at the General.   
  
“You liked it when you thought I was _Matt_ .”   
  
“Yeah well it suited _Matt_ because he was a goofy doofus.”

“Matt was an intelligent individual never call him a goofy doofus, I could have your head for that.”  
  
“Isn’t having my head the whole idea of this _close encounter_ .”   
  
“Patience.”   
  
“Patience? You didn’t seem too patient when you were dragging my ass to your quarters.”

“Neither did you,” Kylo purred, pulling Hux to the bed and dragging him down before he pressed another kiss to his lips...

 

*

 

Phasma found herself sat in the storm trooper refectory late at night, seeking an agony aunt of her own for once while she nursed the glass of Correlian brandy in her hand. Eventually she let out a heavy sigh, pulling a small disk from her pocket and placing it on the table, it was only a few seconds before a hologram of Snoke appeared with an incredibly unimpressed look on his face.  
  
“What?” the hologram asked where he stood, arms folded as he watched the Storm Trooper captain.   
  
“I… made a mistake.”   
  
“You know how I feel about-”   
  
“I got Kylo and Hux together.”   
  
“That… that…”   
  
“I know sir.”   
  
“This is ahead of schedule. They were meant to hate each other for some time first so as to fuel Kylo more-”   
  
“I tried that, I trapped the pair in an elevator together while Ren was using that _ridiculous_ disguise of his.”   
  
“Where are they now?”   
  
“Ren’s quarters.”   
  
“Go get-”   
  
“They have been in there for five hours and I don’t think they’re coming back out any time soon.” 

Snoke let out a heavy sigh before glancing and pointing at what Phasma was drinking, “What’s that? I think I need to go get one…”  
  
“Am I going to be punished for this Snoke?”   
  
“No… you inadvertently pushed our endgame ahead of time. We shall just have to see how this affects Ren and his ability to use the force and harness his emotions to gain more power


	2. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snoke and Phasma bitching, drinking and calling each other daily.  
> Post coital fluff for Kylux.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The fluff was not actually meant to be in this but I wanted to write it so there.

 

It had been a week since The General and Knight had gotten together, and though they were attempting to act like they were not in a relationship, the pair were failing awfully. And Phasma was the one who had to put it with it - granted she supposed it was probably her punishment for having the idea to trap them together like that in the first place.

Still. She felt bad for Snoke. The two of them would sit in conference with one another much more frequently now - every day actually.

“Captain Phasma,” came the almost _tortured_ voice of Snoke from the hologram in front of her. He was trembling a little and had a glass of _something_ in his hand, she wasn’t sure what it was since the hologram just made everything glow blue. However the captain did guess it was probably something alcoholic.   
  
“Lord Snoke,” she said respectfully, bowing her head a little, he did not seem to expect her to show much more than that in ways of gestures of respect towards him.   
  
“I’m still dubious as to whether this situation of ours is a positive or a negative…” He said after a long pause, running his fingers over his forehead before massaging his temples a little and letting out the heaviest, most drawn out sigh she had ever bore witness to.   
  
“Well Kylo is destroying significantly less of our systems,” the Captain replied with the most positive voice she could muster after having just had to sit through a meeting with the new couple.   
  
“Yes and his powers have grown exponentially over the course of a few days but-”   
  
“But their romantic altercations are distracting despite their attempts to remain professional…”   
  
“Exactly. That and _you_ don’t have to put up with hearing about their sex life in your head _constantly_ , if only you could see into people’s minds Captain, you would not want to be able to see into theirs - especially _Kylo’s_ .” The hologram shuddered a little before letting out a heavy sigh. “We just have to hope that once this _honeymoon_ period is over the two will be… more reserved.”

“Yes, we shall have to hope - you aren’t having any thoughts about taking action against their relationship?”  
  
“For now no. If it becomes too much of a problem then yes I shall have to - but for now the pros do actually outweigh the cons. Let’s look on this as… _positive reinforcement._ ”

“As you wish my Lord.”

 

*

 

Phasma went to find Kylo and Hux, she honestly just wanted to sit them both down, talk to them and tell them there was no use in them trying to hide the fact that they were together - that and she felt like she needed to own up to trapping them in that elevator too. But damn it, the Captain could not find them _anywhere_. Eventually she decided she had no choice but to go to Kylo’s quarters - the last place on the base that she wanted to go to but needs must.

When she reached his quarters she buzzed the intercom on the door to see if she got a reply… she buzzed it a few more times to see if anyone would reply before eventually deciding they were probably just _busy_ and she had better be gone and come back at a more convenient time. She knew that their _private_ life was enough to bother Snoke, so walking in on it was not exactly at the top of her to do list.

Kylo and Hux were just lying in bed cuddling, not really wearing an awful lot except for blankets and rosy cheeks, but they didn’t need to be when it was just them. They’d flung themselves into this relationship so quickly and so fully and it was actually _wonderful_ when neither one had felt a tender touch in as long as they could remember. 

It was while they were lying there, basking in the warmth of each other and a certain kind of happiness and peace only attainable by those in love, that the intercom buzzed and something came through in Phasma’s voice.  
  
“Are you going to go get that?” Kylo whispered quietly, seeming tired and unwilling to move as he lay like a dead-weight in the bed with his partner beside him.   
  
“These are your quarters, you get it,” Hux grumbled with a note of affection and teasing before nuzzling his face into Kylo’s hair and squeezing him a little tighter around the middle.   
  
“But I don’t want to…”   
  
“Don’t bother then, just stay here and cuddle…” Hux lacked the will to do much of anything either.

“What if it’s important?” Kylo asked, elbowing his lover gently before rolling over and pressing a kiss to his lips, pulling the bedding up over them a little more as he felt cold air brushing against his skin where it was exposed.

“It can wait, important things would come up in meetings anyway.”  
  
“We were a little distracted during meeting this morning.”   
  
“Who cares?”   
  
“Phasma _probably_.”   
  
Kylo let out a small, happy sigh and pressed closer to Hux, brushing their noses together ever so gently and reaching up to cup his lover’s face with one hand. He found himself wondering how he’d gotten through life before now without something like this to ground him- and he realised it was because he didn’t know it was what he needed. He’d never been _exposed_ to anyone in this kind of a relationship. There were his parents which weren’t the best of examples and well… being shipped off to Jedi academy afterwards hadn’t left much time to see what love could truly be except for a distraction and excuse to throw new children into the world and then neglect them.   
  
Hux was merely glad that despite his heart being momentarily crushed upon the discovery that Matt wasn’t actually technically a real person - he’d still  found _Kylo’s_ heart instead - whom, if he were being pedantic, was really the one he’d been attracted to the whole time. And Kylo had found his. He wondered if maybe this was making him soft... but if it was then he’d trade his precious first order for all the softness in the world because even after only a week Hux couldn’t bare to think of ruling a universe if he couldn’t have Kylo too. Galactic domination would have to come second to his love.

Wow, he never thought he’d say that.

Eventually the intercom stopped buzzing and the pair heard Phasma’s footsteps padding away down the corridor rhythmically until the sound of them was completely gone and Hux rolled on top of Kylo with a smirk spread over his face.

“We have all the time in the world now,” he whispered, rubbing his cheek a little against the hand still holding it.  
  
“We do but _oh_ what to do with it?” Kylo asked before laughing and humming as Hux pressed his lips to his own and ran his fingers over his skin.  
  
“You know _exactly_ what we’re going to do with it.”

  
*

  
  
The one person who had come out of this whole deal about as well off as Kylo and Hux, was stormtrooper JB-007. He’d received more credits from everyone else on the base than he’d ever expected to see in a lifetime. Although as a trooper he had very little chance to spend the money on much, what he could do now was put it away for future endeavors whenever they were off base… And that was certainly an exciting prospect for him to look forward to.


End file.
